Rescued
by short-skirtbluescarf
Summary: Everything that happens between Danielle's being sold to LePieu ending just before the last scene. Mostly missing scenes and intimate details that were missing from the film. Adventure, thrills, romance! A few original theories and a tender wedding night followed by justice! "I wish to give you a life you aren't even capable of imagining. Your days of sorrow are over, my love."-PH
1. Chapter 1

The last thing she remembered was screaming and kicking as two of Pierre Le Pieu's men shoved her into a coach. She had been frightfully dizzy and disoriented, more than she had felt ever before. Danielle opened her tired eyes to find herself on a large bed with black silk sheets. Quickly looking around, she noticed the room full of dark wood furnishings, one large dresser and desk, and gold trim. Several heads of beasts hung on the tall slate walls. In total, it took her thirty seconds to realize where she was. That wretched man had put her on his bed to take whenever he returned, if he hadn't already while she slept.

With a trembling body, she rose from the bed and ran towards the door. Looking down as her hand took the door handle, she noticed how clean her hand was. Just before she had been stolen from her home, she had been tending to the garden. She should have been filthy but someone had wiped her face and arms; she felt sick at the thought of his hands possibly being on her so intimately while she was unconscious. The door was opened that next second and she ran down the first large hallway she spotted, desperate to get away from this terrible place.

Danielle made it half way down the hall when her arm was nearly pulled from its socket as a grotesque voice chuckled, "Oh no you don't." She looked behind to find one of the men who had thrown her into the Le Pieu's carriage. "You're not supposed to be awake yet. That doctor lied," the brute thought aloud. "The boss will want to see you." His gross smile told Danielle that the worst was still ahead. That wicked look in his eyes and devilish laughter chilled her to her very core.

"No," she screamed, kicking and punching whenever and whatever she could to get away.

"You're not fighting me again, mademoiselle," he groaned, half in delight and half in aggravation.

How long was the boss going to allow the girl to challenge them like this? With all of his strength, he pulled her by her waist and carried her the rest of the way down the hall and to the left towards a closed door. Once they arrived, he put her down and opened the thick dungeon looking door in one swift motion.

"Get in there," he barked, pushing her into the mysterious room.

She winced in pain, the marks from her lashing still raw on her back. Perhaps the previous punishment wasn't so bad, considering the situation she found herself in at present.

At first she thought it was a holding cell but then looked around for clues as to where she was. Her searching eyes landed on someone sitting at a desk larger than the one in the bedroom. Another second of staring turned her blood to ice in her veins. Pierre looked up from his writing, an angry expression on his cunning face.

"Do not handle the lady so carelessly," he demanded while rising from his desk. His calm stare met Danielle's frantic gaze, still looking for a way to escape. "Leave us," the master of the house demanded, his eyes never leaving the young beauty.

The guard turned away and was surprised when Danielle bolted for the door just after he opened it. He grabbed her as he had the first time and pulled her back towards Le Pieu.

"You will stay, my lady," the master growled through gritted teeth, taking the girl from his gargoyle.

"I'm not _your_ anything," Danielle yelled while kicking and hitting him the entire way to the roaring fireplace across the room.

"Be still or I shall burn every inch of your hair," he threatened. His words were considered as he held the girl just one step away from the tall dancing flames.

_Must it always be fire?_ Danielle's inner voice whined.

"There," the devil whispered, his face too close to hers.

"Let me go." Her words were soft but forceful, holding their own unspoken threat as she stared the master down.

"Lock the door on your way out."

The burly servant left the room without a word, doing as instructed. This left the two in a strained state of privacy. While the flames were contained, Danielle could feel fire surrounding the room. It burned through her skin into the most hopeful parts of her soul. She was suddenly released to roam the small study.

"Have a seat, please. I have a proposition for you." He politely gestured to the single chair in front of the fireplace.

"I will not stay," the girl replied, walking towards the window across the room- the furthest point away from the man she hated with her entire being.

She crossed her arms and looked down at the dusty patch of land that served as his front yard, an extension to what she could see of his dirt road driveway. Perhaps there was grass behind his dreadful castle but she could not see any from this second story front window. Even the sky was darkening with clouds. Was there no light in this cursed place? No candles had been lit so she deduced it was only early afternoon.

"Your prince is getting married as we speak," the harsh voice announced, with the sole intent of breaking what was left of her spirit. When she didn't move he continued, "You didn't tell me you were in such a _royal_ social circle these days." His mocking voice was getting louder and she could hear every slow paced step taken in her direction. "Just to think… _You_ were going to be princess." His mouth was right next to her ear as he teasingly inquired, "How ever did you manage that?"

Danielle couldn't stand his body so close to hers. As if reading her thoughts, he ever so slightly moved his hips against her bum. She quickly moved away at the feel of his hard member rubbed against her. A cruel chuckle filled the room as she ran to the locked door.

"Please! Anyone! Help," she yelled while hitting the door as hard as she could with clenched fists.

"No one is coming, Danielle."

Pierre returned to his standing place near the fire. He poked the burning logs with an iron rod to keep the flames going a bit longer. Fire had been the devil's element of choice so of course it suited Pierre Le Pieu. As frustrated as she was, Danielle knew she could not let her eyes water or tear in front of this man. That would be weakness and weakness was not allowed—not here, not ever.

The girl turned to where her back and head were propped against the door in defeat. She would have to wait to make her escape. As if he couldn't stay away, due to the magnetic affect she had on him, Pierre closed the gap between them once more. Her back stung again but she ignored it. Danielle hated the way he stared at her, not as a human but as a forbidden object or a secret treasure. There was nowhere for her to go when he stood just half a step in front of her, almost toe to toe.

"You no longer have the option to become a princess," he reminded her as fact. "But you have other choices. Two to be exact." She didn't dare give him the satisfaction of a reply but instead glared at him in obvious disgust. "You can remain here as my favorite servant girl or…" He took the half step forward that made them nose to nose. "Become my wife."

Danielle bolted to the side before his last word had turned to silence.

"I will not, sir," she hissed, running back to the window. Her mind reeled and wondered what damage would be done if she jumped that second. His amused laughter filled the room then turned into chuckled words.

"My dear, you must choose one." He chased her around the room until he was close enough to grab her skirt. Danielle could not pull herself away without making the situation worse. "In time you will learn to appreciate me and what I can give you." Le Pieu had her pinned to a wall in the blink of an eye, each of her hands held beside her head with his slimy fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists. "I will make you feel like a-", he paused to press a lustful kiss on her neck, "-queen".

Danielle kneed him hard in his groin, making him release her then drop to his knees in pain.

"Little _whore_," he hissed. "You probably trapped the prince in some way before the mask. I know the way you common harlots think." His agony continued as Danielle returned to the door.

She had just enough time to figure out the locking mechanism. Thankfully, the dungeon door could be worked from both sides, an answer to her silent prayers. With great speed and no sense of direction, she ran until she found an empty staircase. His voice screamed orders for her capture from the study. The commands only made her feet carry her faster. Neither she nor her spirit was going to die in this place. At the end of the foreign hall, the second monster of a servant grabbed her in the same manner the first had.

"You're not going anywhere," he grinned, all but drooling.

"Let me go and you will be rewarded," she bargained.

"If I lose you, I lose everything." It was a fact he took delight in, the perfect excuse.

Pierre could be heard racing down the stairs and hall she had just traveled through. His face was red when he appeared.

"Put her in my bed chambers, lock her up, then keep an eye on the door until I come up," the master of the house snarled.

He no longer attempted his charming act. It was perfectly clear by the fiery blaze in his eyes that when he came up to join her, she was going to lose everything. Though the man servant held her arms tightly behind her back, Le Pieu still felt the need to grab Danielle by her chin. Her attention was forced onto him, burning eye met burning eye.

"I _will_ see you later," he demanded more than announced, telling all there was to tell in those few simple words.

One minute later, Danielle was thrown into the room she hated most. Knowing he wouldn't be up for at least another hour, she felt slight comfort for the first time since she had awoken. As much as she hated doing so, she sat cross legged on the edge of the bed—unwilling to lay atop it even when safe to do so—and began to cry.

Silent tears and deep breaths were all she had to release her built rage. The guard would hear if she destroyed the room as she longed to do. He would hear her tampering with the lock. And she couldn't let him hear her crying. She couldn't let anyone in the castle so much as think she was weak or vulnerable. Danielle wanted to rip his duvet. She wanted to shred every last piece of black satin in the room.

_The sheets. _

Quickly and silently she made her way to his dresser, pulling every drawer slightly open. Her tear filled eyes lit up at the discovery of extra bedding in the bottom two drawers of his long dresser. She removed and unfolded the numerous pieces of expensive material in seconds, throwing them on the bed when they were completely undone. Without a sound, she tied the corners together to make the rope she had heard about in the captured princess stories papa had read to her. Now _she_ was the princess, and this was the only escape route of convenience. The last sheet was taken directly off his bed, just to spite him.

Pierre's small bedroom window could be opened without great effort. A second layer of vertical bars had to be maneuvered, also a simple fix since they opened and closed like regular shutters. Clever Danielle tied the end of the first sheet to a bar then pushed the rest of the makeshift rope out to dangle, hoping it couldn't be seen from the window below.

Having never done anything so dangerous before, Danielle tried to keep calm when looking down from the tall window. She forced herself to remember what she was running from and what would happen if she stayed. One last glance was given to the closed door. If the guard assumed she had given up or fallen asleep she would be alright. If only. A final deep breath was taken before she took a metal bar into her hand to steady herself.

Danielle carefully sat in the window then twisted until both legs dangled. Still in a sitting position, she grabbed onto the place bar met sheet and then gradually let her body fall off from her perch. Her feet found the first knot, taking some of the physical task from her arms. Breathing was a bit difficult but she felt in control of her body, even dangling from this second story window. Despite every muscle of her body being tense, she slightly released her grip around the sheets and let herself slide down until her feet met the next knot. Once she got used to the routine she found herself almost to the ground. Luckily, there was no window near the end of her sheet rope. As she looked around, no one was in sight.

The girl smiled and contained a victorious giggle as her feet hit dirt. Looking around, she made sure there was still no one in sight. Danielle kept close to the perimeter of the stone walls, coming to an almost crawl when meeting windows. There was still no one to be seen when she finally made it to the back of the castle. Her heart pounded so violently in her chest she thought she was going to be sick. Looking up to the sky, she found joy and assurance in the darkening sky.

If she could just make it to the forest fifty paces or so away from the spot she hid. Voices suddenly came from a backdoor nearby.

"He's going to git it awl tonight," one lady harshly cackled in a thick English accent.

"What you mean?" a rough male voice asked.

"The master," she answered in a more hushed tone. "That girl is up in 'is room now. Locked up 'er now she is. Poor f'ing is gonna be taken whether she wants to be or not."

There was sympathy in the woman's voice but the words still made Danielle's stomach twist. Just thinking about Pierre's hands on her made her very flesh crawl. But she had outsmarted his goon, and therefore him. The voices faded as soon as they had come. Time was wasting with each shallow breath she took. There wasn't another moment to lose.

_Now_, she thought to herself for encouragement. Even her inner voice whispered the word of inspiration.

Taking the skirt of her dirty dress into her hands, Danielle ran for her life to the trees. She ran as fast as she could remember doing since childhood. There was only silence around, no shouted words fading into the distance or orders being yelled for her return. Short of breath and shaking, the runaway continued sprinting several paces beyond the first ten trees she passed. When her legs would carry her no further, she collapsed against a large tree as she had the door of Pierre's study. But this time, she was the one in control. The odds were in _her_ favor now.

Daylight was quickly fading, especially now that she was hidden in the forest's shadows. A victorious smile grew despite her trembling body. Success. How could she have doubted herself? After all she had been through, was it not obvious that she would somehow save herself? Smoothing back stray strands of hair, Danielle began to feel at peace. She could go whichever way she wished. The next road she found would lead her to a more certain plan. For the first time in days, the world seemed to be at peace. Her first breath of freedom was taken.

Shouting in the distance startled her from her restful state. The words were immediately followed by the barking of multiple dogs. It was as if hope had been warm and tangible for seconds only to fade into the familiar sting of distress.

She looked upwards to find a climbable tree. If she could manage climbing from one tree to the next to a possible third, she would consider herself safe. Out of reach from that horrible animal Le Pieu. This just had to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Recently watch Ever After and, once again, the missing scenes bothered me. So, now that school work is slowing down, I'm changing that. This story obviously begins after Danielle is sold and will end just before the final scene of the love story portion of the movie. There will be a few familiar scenes but more intimate in detail than the movie would allow. The Psychology of this movie is remarkable and so much fun to write! I would love to know what you think about my story so far. Please review and I'll try to put up a new chapter weekly. Cheers! <strong>


	2. Stubborn

When she finally found a climbable tree, the barking dogs were already too close for comfort. It had been years since she had climbed a tree. Her own limbs hadn't been so long and heavy back then. The length of her dress kept her from gaining satisfactory speed. Barking grew louder as did the voices of Pierre and his two large thugs. The sky was almost black when she made it to a safe and sturdy branch.

Several breaths were taken from fear and physical weakness alone. There was no time to rest, not yet. Danielle's eyes searched for a limb from a neighboring tree. She had to remove herself from this one to throw off her scent. A tiny light could be seen many paces away but the sounds continued to get louder, her demise nearing with every step they took. A connecting branch was spotted despite the dark.

"She's close. There wasn't enough time for her to go much further," Le Pieu yelled from about fifty paces away.

As quickly as she could manage, Danielle held onto nearby braches to make her dangerous transfer from her current tree to the next. The dogs threw her concentration off a few times but she fell back into a steady pace, moving swiftly and safely to an unexpected hiding place. There wasn't much time left to move further away without being noticed. Movements from her childhood came rushing back through her mind, every step and grab more familiar than the last.

_Twenty paces_, she estimated with an inner voice that sounded as worn as she felt.

Danielle made her way into the next tree with ease, holding onto a convenient branch directly above her head. She was nearly to the large trunk when the limb on which she stood snapped under her feet. The cracking of the wood had to be loud enough for the dogs to hear, both animal and human alike. Her wavering feet carried her to the midsection of the tree. When she pushed off the lower branch to climb onto the higher branch it snapped and fell to the ground with a thunderous crash.

She nervously chewed on her lower lip while using her last available seconds to move higher into the massive tree. Just as their words became clear, she fell into a canopy area in the center where the trunk ended and several large branches began. It couldn't have been more perfect. The dogs could be heard going mad beneath the first tree she had climbed up. Breathing became a challenge as the beasts continued their barks and threatening words.

"You cannot hide forever, _girl_," Le Pieu yelled into the black treetops. "When I do have you back inside my chambers, you will sorely regret your defiance." Danielle watched him yell up the first tree and begin to turn as he spoke, heart racing in her chest. "Do you hear me, mademoiselle?"

Knees tucked against her chest, Danielle almost started to cry. Would this cursed night ever end? She wished them to give up and leave her to escape in dawn's first light. But she knew the master too well; he would never give up a coveted trophy without a fight.

"If you show yourself now, there will be no punishment," he called out, his tone now calm and civilized.

Her head fell back against a branch in frustration. Never had she been so afraid of Rodmilla. But this was an even fouler creature than her wicked step-mother. Her painless rescue was going to take a miracle to say the very least.

Her papa had taken her to church on Sunday mornings despite her young mischievous spirit. She remembered listening to him pray, standing so much taller than herself. He always used that same tender tone when talking about her mother. Commoners were looked down on in church; if they were present, it was only to collect from the rich passing out charity offerings to the poor. Besides, Madame wanted her out of sight as much as possible so church hadn't even been an option for the last ten years; if it had been, perhaps she would have recognized the prince sooner that morning.

Oh that morning seemed so far away. Why hadn't she given the prince a hint of her true identity on the lake that day? Surely he would have listened after their gypsy kiss. She should have told him everything inside the majestic Amboise ruins. She had her final chance at the ball; the second he grabbed her hand she should have resisted and forced a private audience with him. But she had nervously kept silent, letting each chance pass. Closing her eyes, Danielle fought back hurt and resentful feelings. This wasn't the time.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have chased after her that second meeting; he hadn't even remembered her from earlier that same morning. The warmth of his velvet cape could still be felt when she so desired. And she could still taste his lips on hers, that moment too perfect to be real. The desperation in his voice while talking to Gustave still rang in her ears. His eyes while staring at her in the monastery. And his unforgettable proposal among the ivy covered stone walls, "freedom"; had her heart ever been more full of love? Of course there was always going to be consequences for those stolen memories. Some things simply could not be.

"Last chance. If you hesitate another minute, you shall be sorry," Le Pieu yelled, still spinning in his searching circles.

Danielle couldn't breathe or think of anything but the danger nearby and her handsome betrayer. Silence filled the forest, even the animals had quietened.

"Fine! You've made your decision," he growled. "Whatever happens now, you've brought it on yourself," Pierre concluded. In a softer tone, he faced his guards, "Continue searching until she is found. Bring her to me the moment you return."

She heard the sticks and ground snap as the master began his journey back to his castle. Her muscles relaxed and stomach dropped with the knowledge that _he_ was gone. His dogs started barking again but she was not afraid.

_Just breathe. _

The adrenaline rush she had been riding all day finally lifted in the most unpleasant wave of uncertainty. Every part of her body ached, her head and heart throbbed, her skin suddenly turned to ice, and then everything faded into a black haze.

* * *

><p>"There she is!"<p>

Danielle's eyes widened in horrified surprise. Her darting gaze found Pierre's two thugs coming towards her tree. The sky was only a few shades darker than it had been when she passed out. She questioned how they could see her in such darkness. There was nowhere to run and only her life to lose- for she had nothing else. Hopelessness filled her being once more. Why did God hate her? Had He not put her through enough before her slavery began?

"I'm coming up there," the grotesque creature grinned all too widely, eyes shining at the thought of a promotion or praise from the boss. Another chance to touch the maiden.

Danielle rose to her feet, now thankful for the growing light. How had she managed to sleep all night without them finding her? With quick steps, she tried to climb to the next tree, knowing that the effort wouldn't be very beneficial. Just as she had done hours ago, she grabbed onto limbs and kept cautious of her foot work. Her heart felt as if it was going to pound straight through her chest. Desperation took over, driving her on with each shallow breath taken.

The branch she needed to be on was slightly too far to simply step on. She'd need to jump. Knowing there was not a second to be wasted, Danielle leaped from her current platform and stretched her arms out to grab the desired tree limb. Both men watched in awe as she miscalculated her landing spot. She dangled from the limb, hands blistering and burning against the bark. With every last bit of remaining strength, she pulled herself up onto the branch. From a sitting position, she held on for dear life and took several deep breaths. Success. But where to now?

As her eyes searched this new tree for a new route of escape, she felt a sudden jolt. The branch was snapping from the trunk. It was only a matter of seconds. Her eyes wandered around in horror. There was nowhere to go. She tried to stand, careful but quick. Almost standing, her foot caught the hem of her dress. Her entire sense of balance was thrown off.

"No. No!" she begged, wishing either angels would lift her or God Himself would kill her before anyone's hands could be put on her.

The final crack of the limb announced her defeat. Danielle released a scream as she fell from the upper branches. There was just enough time for her to ponder which of her bones would be broken from the landing, a terrifying thought. She watched as both brutes stood watching her, ready to pounce. Her eyes involuntarily closed, waiting for the sudden blow. To her great shock and appreciation, one of the guards caught her- nearly tumbling down onto the ground with her. A single breath of relief was taken before she was thrown facedown onto the dirt, just as she had expected to be but without the threat of broken bones. Her arms were forced behind her back, one large hand tightly wrapped around both of her wrists.

"You don't have to do this," she stuttered. "He won't know if you let me go right now. You can say I got away. Two hours head start, please? For the love of God."

"_He_ won't know, but I will," the ruffian laughed. "If I get a promotion, I can send that money to the wife and brats," he explained with glee. "Besides, old Rufus here might tell on me. He's still a bit sore from losing a card game just before you made your little escape. _Then_ what would that mean for me, eh?"

"Please," Danielle begged.

As reply, he pulled her up forcefully without regarding her physical state. She began her routine of kicking and screaming as he tossed her over his large shoulder. From this position, she couldn't do enough physical damage. And both were too ignorant for reason or mind games to do her any good. Just a few paces from her canopy tree, her limbs refused to abuse the ogres. She was too tired to beat upon him; besides, it wouldn't have done any good had she continued. Her energy needed to be saved for her next battle with Le Pieu.

It seemed like half a day had passed once they arrived to the castle. The sky confirmed the hour of the day, still light pinks and golds filled the clouds. About seven o'clock, she guessed. A crowd was waiting at the door when they approached. They were all waiting for the show.

"Move," Rufus barked. "On with your work. Or it will be hell to pay!"

Everyone scattered, all wiping those eager expressions from their gritty faces. She wasn't put down at the door but rather carried in like a child, completely humiliated.

"Poor girl," the feminine voice from last night sighed from a few steps in the opposite direction.

Danielle remained still until she recognized the staircase. As the man servant began the second bit of stairs, she rocked her body as hard as she could to throw off his balance. But his reflexes were too quick. Her retaliating movements had been anticipated. His hand raced towards the wall to steady himself only once. As soon as his first steps down the hall were taken, Danielle erased all emotion from her face. She had done all she could. The rest was up to fate, or whatever cruel God would allow her this much misery.

Still over his shoulder, she heard him knock on the master's study.

"Please," she whispered one last time, hoping he would grow a conscious in the next three seconds.

"Come in," the devil spoke.

With his free hand, her captor opened the door. Danielle was thrown onto her feet then pushed inside, the guard just behind her with his massive hand clamped onto her sore shoulder.

"Ah," Pierre rose from his desk with a grin that made her insides turn. "Good work, Judas."

The name almost made Danielle smirk.

_How fitting. _

"Leave us," the master ordered, walking towards them.

As much as she hated Judas, his presence was more welcomed than loathed. A third party in the room could change something. Danielle wasn't sure what exactly but part of her knew that Pierre would be slightly less cruel with someone else in the room. Judas left her and the master to work out their frustrations with one another. The door slammed shut, sounding like the thunder that rolled after the ball- two long nights ago. It made her twitch and her chest tighten with anxiety.

Pierre said not a word. He simply walked towards her, more like slithered, then stood in her personal space. She starred him down, hatred towards him in every feature of her dirty face. Without warning, his hand swung up and stung her cheek. It was more forceful than anytime Madame had slapped her. The strength behind the movement jolted her back one step. As quickly as possible, Danielle stood tall once more and gave him the same hateful glare as before. His second blow also surprised her but she didn't move this time. Once he noticed that look of pure defiance, Pierre snarled his grotesque face and finally stepped away.

"I have already forgiven you for last night," he announced in a casual tone that did not match his previous actions in the least. "Instead of severely punishing you, as I had intended to do after the news of your escape circulated," Pierre began. He turned from his spot directly between Danielle and the ever crackling fireplace. "I have decided to show you mercy." Each step was retraced as he slowly made his way back to her. "You need to know that I _am_ a reasonable man." His attempts to be charming and pleasant were more unsettling than when he behaved naturally. "I can't expect you to fall in love with me if I do not demonstrate my own passions for you first."

"I could never and will never care anything about you," Danielle replied, eyes forward but not on him and expression indifferent.

"You _would_ care if I took you," he spoke, trying to hide his grin.

This earned the woman's full attention. Her eyes met his, a fiery glare warning that there would be consequences if he so much as tried.

"And I _will_ take you." His smirk bloomed as her skin crawled at the very thought. "Tonight, actually."

"Do and I will see that you never touch another thing again in your miserable life." Her tone was confident, her posture demanded control of the situation, and her willfulness was evident with each threatening word.

Le Pieu quickly grabbed Danielle's throat tight enough to pull her towards him. Those brave young eyes were wide but not pleading. It was difficult to breathe but she managed, too stubborn to give up. She didn't flinch until the animal made his move towards her, coming in to demand a kiss.

"Get off of me," she roared, pushing him back.

The master did as he was told but wore an alarming smirk while doing so.

"In time, Danielle," he smiled.

She could almost see images in his dangerous hateful eyes. One glimmer revealed him lustfully ripping her dirty tattered dress down her trembling body. The next vision was her being pushed onto the horrible bed, her death bed. Finally came the flashing images of her physical undoing. Closing her eyes, she found it more difficult to breathe now than when his hand had been around her neck.

"If I am to be your servant, let me be on my way," she spoke through gritted teeth. She forced her eyes to meet his. If he even thought he had gained the upper hand, she was in trouble.

"You don't _have_ to be my servant. All it takes is one word to answer my one question," Pierre coxed in that devilish way.

"Where shall I begin my work?" Her tone was dark and uninterested in anything he had to say, making sure he knew that she was only speaking with him because she had to.

"My bed chambers," he smiled. "Someone got a bit excited in there last night and messed up the bed."

His undertones were noted and disgusted Danielle. How could any woman even think about anything having to do with pleasure in that room? Nose snarled and eyes rolling, she turned away from him to go up the stairs.

"Don't you need instruction?" he called from behind.

"I'll ask someone else."

"Are you certain?"

No reply. She was several steps way, almost to the door when his sudden yell startled her.

"Judas!"

The door unexpectedly opened in front of her. The bastard had been there all along. Waiting.

"Sir."

"Make sure mademoiselle Barbarac gets to my chambers," Le Pieu took great pleasure in demanding. He nearly jogged to his large desk to retrieve something from a bottom drawer. "And get her into these," he added, throwing two pairs of shackles at the giddy creature.

"As you wish," the gargoyle used that same pleasant tone, excited for the excuse to touch and man-handle her once more.

Danielle glared at Pierre one last time, showing her disapproval, and was then grabbed at the arm by the guard. Le Pieu theatrically blew her a kiss, reminding her of his plans for much later in the evening. She knew his game. He was going to exhaust her with hard physical labor until she went limp at the very sight of a bed, any bed. Then he would lock the door behind them and make her wish she was dead. That was as far as her mind would allow.

Through all of this, one thought continued to echo inside her mind.

_I've got to get away from here._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thank you to all my readers so far and a special thanks to my GUEST reviewer! So I know that in the film, Danielle is sold, rescued, married, and gives the trial all in one day but... seriously? It just didn't seem possible for everything to work out so quickly. So I'm taking the liberty to make it two days- hope you all don't mind. It's just more logical this way. So don't forget to review or give constructive criticism. Until next time, lovies! <strong>


	3. Control

Fresh silk sheets had been put on the devil's bed, completely ready for her demise. She had nearly rubbed her wrists raw from doing the chore with irons. The kitchen had been the perfect sanctuary and hiding place until she was discovered and reported. The Judas gargoyle had been ordered to follow her and make sure she didn't get far if she chose to run away again—she had managed to lose him only three times before lunch. Danielle had promised herself that she wasn't going to attempt another escape until tomorrow. They were expecting her to try again today, any moment. But they were cleverer than she had anticipated so she was trapped until a better scheme could be formed. Besides, she couldn't hardly do a blessed thing with the shackles on her wrists and ankles.

Multiple servants had disappeared into the kitchen for their lunch break when Judas grabbed Danielle by her arm, in his usual careless manner, then drug her to just outside of the kitchen door. She watched as a few more joined the crowd inside, no one daring to speak to Le Pieu's new play thing. Though she would never feel a part of his staff, she longed for just one friend to keep her sane in this Earthly pit of hell.

"The master wants his lunch. And wants _you_ to serve him." His growled words made her anxious but she was getting used to him. Perhaps his bark was worse than his bite. Judas handed her a full tray, knowing she didn't have the range of motion to perform the duty herself. "To the dining room with ya'."

With a roll of her eyes Danielle began their journey to the other side of the castle. She had yet to see this dining room but imagined it felt like all the other rooms, a lived in dungeon with candles and chains in every corner. Once they made it to the door, Judas leaned forward just beside her to give the door a hard knock. There was no reply but the man servant opened the door for her all the same. Pierre had been expecting her.

"Ah, aren't you the very sight of beauty?" he loudly announced with pride, remaining in his seat at the table but staring at her from head to toe then up again.

"I think he is talking to you," Danielle told Judas with a tone of indifference and an expression to match, just loud enough for Pierre to hear.

"Oh, dear girl," the master chuckled. "Leave us." He watched Danielle stand a bit taller with confidence. She was like a female knight and he the dragon. "Am I to eat my lunch or are you to feed me?"

The girl came close enough to the table to roughly toss the silver tray in Le Pieu's reach. Echoes of the clatter hadn't finished bouncing from the walls when she took several steps backwards from him. His amused smirk gave her hints of what torture was to come. They were alone again, just as he fancied and she loathed.

"Come closer," he said in a gentle voice that made her body chill with fear. Two steps were taken. "Closer." Another step. "Three more," he politely ordered. She obeyed without a single word but revealed her increased displeasure with each step. "There now," Pierre smiled, eyes burning for and into her. His hand was on her wrist before she could predict his movement. "The apple," he spoke.

"What about it?" she asked with that same icy tone of annoyance, not giving him the satisfaction of her eyes resting on him.

"Raise it to my mouth." That wicked grin.

"I will not. You can feed yourself."

"I don't want to dirty my hands from its… juices."

_Satan himself._

"I cannot help you," she replied, turning away. A forceful tug freed her wrist from his slimy grasp.

"Danielle," he called out, still light and frightening. "You will stay where you were or I will have someone hold you there."

What else could she do? It was only standing there. She had won the battle of holding the apple. His demands were decreasing. He was bluffing, feeling her out. All the years of outsmarting Madame had merely been practice. This was the true test of her mental strength and will. Her steps were backtracked, not a fraction of a step closer than she had been before.

"Do you know how long I have wanted you to be here with me?"

"Too long to be proper,_ sir_. Just years ago I was still a child." A pause to gather her bravery. Danielle finally allowed their eyes to meet. "And anyone who looks at a child the way you have stared at me for the last six years deserves to die for his sinful thoughts."

A cruel chuckle escaped him. She made note of how excited he was becoming with her words. It was always her words getting her into trouble. Perhaps she should never speak again. Yet another oath was made to herself: not to argue with him in any way that could be taken as a challenge. He was too fond of his sewer-rat thoughts.

Without a single word, he picked up the apple and put it to his mouth. She felt sick and wanted to look away when he licked the full height of the red fruit, his eyes never leaving hers. Though her face remained blank and emotionless, she was being shook to her very core. This horrible game was only the beginning of what he wanted with her, from her. Satan finally took a bite of the apple, the metaphoric crunch echoing in her ears.

"Enjoy your lunch, Monsieur," she said with a sarcastic curtsy before turning towards the door.

Her hand was reaching for handle when his yell for Judas startled her. The brute was there that next moment. Always waiting on the other side of whatever door could be her next escape. She took a step back just in time for the door to move over the place she had just been standing.

"I would like my swords to be brought in within the hour, Danielle. See to it, Judas."

"Sir," his demon replied before pulling the girl out into the empty hall. "From the sounds of it, you're not only going to serve the master his lunch every day but you're going to be his dessert every night!" A hearty rough laugh followed the wretched joke. "To the kitchen. We need to put a bit of meat on those bones. He doesn't like delicate little things. They break too easily."

_I'm in hell_, she cringed. She simply had to come up with a plan to be gone by nightfall.

* * *

><p>Lunch had been an apple, two serving spoons of cold chicken, and a child's cup of water. The irons made the task of eating almost impossible. This was continued punishment, she knew. An exercise to remind her of the meal she might not have gotten had she run away. Nothing was done here without purpose. Just like she'd probably be beaten later before she was taken upstairs to that wretched bedroom. She was barely given enough time to finish her so-called meal when Judas, who had been lurking just behind a few steps, pointed towards a pile of dirty plates and forks on a counter.<p>

"I'm not finished with my food," she announced in that stern bold manner, her only chance for survival.

"And I'm not finished with _you_!" he growled. "Bloody tired I am from your little games last night. Now, put your plate over there with the others before I put you over my knee."

Danielle wasn't sure how much he was bluffing and how much of the act would bring him pleasure. Some men were into that sort of thing, being on the dominant end of physical abuse. Disgusting pigs. The man servant was proving himself to be almost as horrible as Le Pieu himself.

The girl did as she was told to keep his large dirty hands off her sore frame. A middle aged woman looked at her from the other side of the walkway. Her eyes were apologetic, as if she knew everything Danielle feared. Did everyone know her fate? Was it some sort of joke among the staff? This woman proved that there were a few who pitied her, the new girl. It was all too clear that everyone knew that Pierre had finally brought home his little market place girl. All other pieces were effortless to put together.

"Get the master's swords from his study and bring them back down to the dining hall," Judas ordered, obviously growing tired and irritable.

They started up the stairs together, the brute following so close that she could feel his breath hit her neck. It took everything in her not to turn around and punch the goon down the steps. But the whole castle was on alert, waiting for her to do something as foolish as another attempted escape.

"Must you follow so close?" she finally asked through gritted teeth.

"I like the view from back 'ere." His chuckle was contained.

Her eyes rolled at the thought of his eyes roaming up and down her body now, especially the way she was now. Who would want a girl smelling and looking like forest from head to toe? Then again, Pierre wouldn't mind. Danielle's mind kept repeating the single thought all throughout the day: _I have to get away before tonight_. To stay would be to lose the one thing she had left.

Perhaps Judas wanted a preview before the master received the full feature because his hand gave her bum a firm swat. His gross laughter wasn't hidden this time. Instead, it echoed up the narrow staircase and rang in her ears.

The swords were picked up from the corner of his study. The hitman remained only a few steps behind whenever he wasn't in swatting distance. Danielle did the chore as quick as her chains would allow. After lunch, she would almost rather be with Pierre than his gargoyle. At least the master didn't speak every solitary thought that ran through his pea sized mind.

"Left," the guard reminded her, pulling her arm in the direction of the dining room.

Taking one last deep breath before the next difficult bit of the day, Danielle put her best poker face on and stopped just in front of the door. A large fist reached over her shoulder before giving the door two hard knocks.

"No funny business," he whispered in that warning tone that would have been frightening if she didn't think him an overgrown child and a bully.

"Enter," that calm treacherous voice called.

Danielle obeyed, eyes straight and expression saying everything that needed to be said. She was finished with this place. Finished with these shackles. And finished with monsieur Pierre Le Pieu. Though his stare ran deeper than Judas's, Danielle didn't give him the pleasure of a reaction.

"Oh, I do so hate to see you in irons," he began, rising from the table as the door closed. Danielle took the long way to the table's end, keeping as much distance between her and the animal as possible. "I'd remove them," he teased while circling around the opposite side of the table. "If only you'd promise not to run away again," he added, now standing directly across from her when she placed the bag of swords on the long empty table.

She wanted to run him through. She wanted just one chance to put him in the greatest danger of his life. And if given the chance, she would. Now or later, it didn't matter. If killing him was her only way out, so be it. His one teasing, testing comment was enough to send the embers of her inner fighter to a full blaze.

"I have no reason to stay," the girl announced in a tone that suggested she was bored, unmoved, fearless.

"You belong to me now," the master reminded her, irritated that she would question the fact. He stood with one arm supporting his weight on the table, leaning in towards her without moving into her personal space, giving her false comfort.

"I belong to no one. Least of all you." Looking at him was impossible; she would surely try to kill him at the first sight of his devilish face. Her anger was about to rise. Keeping her hands busy, rearranging the sharp weapons, was the only way to keep her thoughts straight. She knew all too well how to give the appearance of keeping busy while on edge.

"Oh, I do wish you would reconsider my offer," the man prodded, circling around the end of the table to close the space between them.

Marriage. To him. There was no way she could. If she gave the devil her body and soul, she was just as good as dead. She would crave death.

"I would rather rot."

Danielle turned to walk away but was too slow. Pierre passed in front of her, one hand suddenly at her arm and the other holding the key she knew opened her irons. He was tempting her, playing mind games. Did he think her so weak to agree to his proposal from just one glance at the key? Her train of thought shifted. It was no longer about simply running away. If she could somehow knock him unconscious, she would have the key, grab some money from his dangling purse, and there would be no shouting to announce her quick departure.

He had been talking while she had tuned out. There was something about a horse as she turned her back towards him, proving him right about her being stubborn. She became aware of how close he was standing from her back. The slight tug of a hair strand nearly pushed her off the ledge of sanity. Again, she couldn't force herself to look up from the floor to him. Le Pieu was quickly turning her into a murderer. Never before had she been so desperate. New survival instincts were growing within her as he concluded his metaphorical speech.

"It too just needed to be… broken."

He wasn't just talking about her will. His word had been "broken" but she knew full well that he meant "broke in". That's what he planned to do in just a few short hours. Break her spirit, break her will, and break her body if needed to accommodate whatever sick sexual fantasy he had built in his mind since her early youth. She only had two options from that moment on: be raped by the man she hated most in all of the world or take this opportunity. The thought alone made her decision simple.

With a racing heart, weary body, and mind set on one thing alone, she gathered enough courage to give a simple warning. The man was beyond many boundaries concerning her and would not be allowed to cross another.

"You _will_ maintain your distance, sir." Another tug of her hair was answer enough.

"Oh, you didn't say please," he replied, teasing in a manner she loathed.

Without a sound, she reached behind to his hip blade and pulled it from the holster. The next second, she held the blade to his chin. This was her chance. There was no going back. Not now. She took a defensive stance her father had taught her all those years ago.

"_Please_," Danielle mocked, eyes deadly and hands all too eager to slash. Gaining the upper hand had been much simpler than planned yet there she was, holding a blade to her captor in a private room.

Pierre was terrified, all the signs were there. He held up the key once more and stared into her fierce eyes. Both recognized her to be the one in control, for now. Despite her not boasting about the fact, the master still wasn't pleased.

"I could hang you for this," he threatened.

"Not if you are dead."

Eye contact was never broken. There was one silent moment between her being in control and Le Pieu grabbing her armed limb.

"I do _love_ your fighting spirit," he half chuckled as he attacked.

As soon as the weapon was removed from his face, Pierre's mouth darted towards her—that snake's tongue drawn out for its first taste of her flesh. But she wasn't about to give him that chance. With her free hand, she grabbed his chin and pushed his head backwards. The forceful motion sent the rest of his body back a single wavering step. It was just enough time to allow Danielle one move. She raised the small blade up in a single motion that gave her captor a deep cut on his cheek.

Pierre fell into a nearby chair in shock. His hand went to the gash before he inspected the smears of blood on his palm. Danielle used the time wisely once again. As he sat in stunned silence, she grabbed a full sized blade and moved into a more threatening battle stance. Both blades were aimed at valuable organs of the disgusting creature. If she didn't take him now, he would take her later without problem. When he looked back up at her, the two blade points put him in a new state of shock. Danielle took a small step towards him, making him jump like a child. Though she couldn't show her delight, her sense of pride and independence were restored to her twofold.

"My father was an expert swordsman, monsieur. He taught me well." No part of her mind or body faltered now. She was in complete control. So much so that Pierre couldn't even smile up at her in fear of the blade dangling just one jab away from his gut. "Now hand me that key, or I swear on his grave I will cut you from navel," the sword moved upwards, "to nose." She could see him trembling and hoped he felt half as fearful of her as she felt at the thought of going up to that room.

It only took another few seconds for him to make his decision. Perhaps he always knew it was going to come to this. Perhaps he thought he could truly break her. All of his vicious hopes were dashed with one look at the determined, and armed, Danielle Barbarac. There was nothing else he could do. A few months of having her in his grasp wasn't worth nightly death threats that would undoubtedly turn into actions. He had doubted her. Now, he knew exactly how far she was willing to go. Slowly, his left hand raised with the small key vibrating within his hold.

"Your freedom, my lady," he finally grinned, amused that she had defeated him so soon. Part of him genuinely admired her.

Danielle's stare remained on him for another few breaths. Was it so easy? Or was he setting her up for an even crueler demise? Once she was certain of his offer, she threw the smaller blade down and grabbed the key from his hand.

"Your stubbornness and pride will be the end of you," he smiled, as if to assure her that he would be watching and waiting for his next chance to hunt her again. She was merely the creature that had escaped his hunting trap, this time. "Good luck," Pierre added, confirming her interpretation of the comment.

She kept the blade up until the door was closed behind her. To her surprise, he didn't call out, yell, or make any kind of attempt to get her back. Keeping silent and in dark areas of the castle, Danielle made her way to the back door. Once she was out of sight, she quickly removed both shackles, first from her hands and then from her ankles.

"Finally," she whispered with a victorious smirk.

With one look back, Danielle ensured her escape from this hellish place. The girl released a few silent giggles as she opened the door to a world she had never known. She could do nearly anything. This new freedom was her own. She had fought for it and no one could take it away. She thought of the things she could do. There were fewer limits to who she could be. Perhaps she would start over somewhere, gain an honorary title, and then get back her father's land. Another smile grew on her lips at the thought of her father's land being hers.

The moment she was out in the open, she bowed her head for a quick prayer of thanks. She had never been so proud of herself. She had overcome it all in the end. The world was suddenly hers for the taking.

One glance, towards the road to her new life, sent her spiraling back downwards from the joy she had just found. As if she needed another dreaded conversation. As if she needed to be threatened or further embarrassed. As if everything she had been through in the last week wasn't enough, there stood Henry. The prince of France stared at her, concern filling every feature of his face, as he ran towards her.

The traitor.


	4. Safe

"Hello."

It was the most fearful word ever spoken.

"Hello," was her weak reply.

Just the sight of him shook her ever so bitter-sweetly. Betrayal hung between them, a thick cloud nearly suffocating her. The last four days flashed through her mind. It was all _his_ doing. If only Madame hadn't come out from the crowd. If only Henry, his highness, had let her speak when she tried. Frustration mixed with hurt, making her stomach and nerves twist her insides.

"What are you doing here?"

Her words came out a whisper, still trying to mask her feelings, as she glanced up at him.

"I, um," the prince stuttered. "I came to rescue you."

Danielle noticed the hesitance in his voice. Could it be that he was also frightened? Surely he couldn't know the torture he had brought her. He couldn't know the pain her heart had endured this last week. This pain and anger could not be fought a moment longer. Already she had bit her tongue, hateful comments filling her mind and threatening to come out. Death, even from rudeness to his majesty, would be welcomed.

"You came to rescue _me_?" Now, to cut him as he had her. "A commoner," she stabbed while walking past him.

He immediately turned, replying, "I actually came to beg your forgiveness. I offered you the world then at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust."

He was genuinely pleading and she knew it. Yet his words couldn't compare to the pain he had caused her these past several days. I'm sorry didn't heal her wounds or suddenly erase the horrors of the last two days. Danielle continued walking away.

"Please, Danielle."

The girl turned in amazement. How did he know?

"Say it again," she softly ordered, doing her best to fight a grin.

Humbly he repeated, "I'm sorry." Each word was emphasized, begging each syllable to be enough to make things right between them.

"No." A pause. She shook her head, finally allowing a fraction of a smile to show. "The part where you said my name."

With breathless delight, Henry shared her large grin.

"_Danielle_." He spoke her name like a prayer with great pride.

A small half laugh couldn't be helped. Never had her name sounded so wonderful coming from anyone else's lips. Usually, it was being shouted directly before an order was given. The moment ended, reality beginning to rise a strange fear inside of her.

Everything was coming to an end. She mockingly asked herself what could possibly come after his apology and her forgiveness. There was nowhere for them to go from here. It was impossible for a commoner to have romantic relations with royalty. After all they had been through, it all meant nothing in the grand scheme.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe," he asked while pulling her mother's shoe from a tie on his belt.

Several seconds passed as she stared at the item she had thought lost for all of time. She remembered the exact moment she felt the shoe slip off her foot. But how did he come across it? At the time, she had been too paralyzed with grief to care. It wasn't until she made it home that she regretted not going back for it. All she had wanted was to get away, foolishly forsaking the item in a moment of rage. Yet here it was, being held by the man as if it were a precious treasure.

"Where did you find that?" she asked in amazement.

"She is my match in every way," he continued without answering her question. Danielle's eyes fell from his to the shoe. "Please tell me I haven't lost her."

The vulnerable woman turned from him and moved to sit on Le Pieu's small perimeter wall. How could she speak her mind without upsetting him? How could she speak the truths he needed to hear without making him feel worse about past events? After all that had happened, she knew it was time to tell him what should have been spoken during their first private meeting.

"It belongs to a peasant, your highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life," she confessed.

"Yes, I know," he spoke in a voice far too calm and comforting to be real. "And the name is Henry, if you don't mind," he added, causing them to share a weak smile.

The sudden eye contact was felt down to the very core of each soul. She remembered the first time he had spoken the words before taking her to the monastery- their first outing as a couple. What a night that had been. The gypsies and her first kiss. Danielle's head fell downward again at the memories, wishing for there to be some other way to end whatever they had. If only she was truly a countess; maybe then they could share a future. Then again, so much damage had been done and lies filled each gap between them. He had only come to save her from the slavery in which he had a small part in. Henry startled her when dropping to one knee before her. He had her full attention instantly.

"I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love," he spoke in the melodic voice from her dreams. "But I would feel like… a king," he continued, taking her foot in his hand to remove her shoe. His eyes slowly rose up to find her covering her mouth- joy and tears on her face with the sweetest sniffles of laughter. "If you… Danielle DeBarbarac, would be my wife," he finished with a small nod.

Her mother's shoe was slid onto her foot just before Danielle covered her entire face with both dirty hands. It sounded like crying sobs but became laughter as her hands slid down those dusty cheeks. These emotions were so much and came so soon, one building opon the last. She reached out for Henry, grabbing him around the neck to embrace him. He pulled her into him with equal excitement and immediately began kissing and spinning her. Kisses became laughter as he returned her to the ground for deeper kisses that made her weak at the knees.

From slave to future princess in five minutes, her inner voice wept with happiness she had never known. Danielle was placed back onto her feet as final kisses were shared. Henry took her hand with the largest of smiles. More than any other time she had been with this man, she felt as if she was inside a vivid daydream. Not until this moment had she allowed herself to believe that their forbidden love was possible. Her walls had completely come down as their lips met once more.

"My love," he grinned, heart in his throat and chest high. "I swear to never leave you from this moment on."

Danielle simply stared up at him, unable to reply to his tender vow. Another miracle after the most wretched days of her life.

"Come. I want to introduce my fiancé to my parents."

Fear returned to her all too quickly.

"Henry, wait!" There was the phrase again. Both times during transition. Both times ignored. The prince continued pulling her through the two lines of guards.

"All has been taken care of," he chuckled.

"No! Please." When they were finally steps away from his horse, she pulled her hand from his. "Please!" "You didn't let me speak before." Realization suddenly crossed his face. "I don't want to be introduced as your fiancé until they know the truth."

Henry put his hands on her tear streaked cheeks, looking deeply into her pleading eyes. How had he ever doubted her? Silent seconds passed before he spoke, in that deep whisper she never thought she'd hear again.

"Do you have any idea how many people love you, Danielle?"

Confusion filled her face. What did Henry know that she didn't?

"I have a carriage waiting for us just a mile away. Thought you would appreciate some comfort on our way to the castle. And we will have privacy to speak on personal matters."

After a single nod, and a few anxious heartbeats, Danielle allowed herself a petite smile. Her heart raced as her eyes met the soft brown eyes from her dreams. Minutes later, they were inside the carriage heading towards the castle that was to be her new home, if the royal parents by some miracle accepted her into their privileged family. She was still unsure. Her head rested on his shoulder as their hands clasped tightly, both afraid that the sudden absence of skin to skin contact would break whatever magic had brought them together again.

His chin rested on her head as a million questions fought to become priority. There was so much that had been unspoken between them. There was much to sort between them before his parents were ever involved, possibly complicating matters. She was his first and only concern for now. Forever. This would be an impossible transition for most but not for his beautiful intelligent Danielle. He would make sure that she became his princess with as little pain and uncertainty as possible. Henry didn't want her to have to be strong these next several hours; she had gone through enough this past week. And he only knew a fraction of the complex story. His chest tightened at the thought, the loudest question of them all finally reaching his tongue.

"Tell me," he finally whispered, raising his head from hers in hopes of gaining eye contact.

"Tell you what?" Playing ignorant.

His hand gently found her chin. The touch alone was enough for his wish to be granted. Those blue eyes had never looked so dim and weary.

"Tell me what happened. All of it. Everything from the last week that I should know."

"It's a very long story, your highness." The words were merely whispers. "Henry," she finally corrected, knotting her fingers around his a bit tighter. He was still lover but still royalty. And she a servant, for now.

"We have all night, my love."

A kiss was placed on her forehead before they returned to their former positions. Several silent seconds passed before her last deep breath was released.

"When I was young, my father died. He had only married two weeks earlier and she was only interested in his title, her two daughters of little concern. I became a maid in my own home, no more than the servants I had always loved as family. _She_ came into my life and all light faded. Jacqeuline and I became friends, having much in common. Marguerite became the favorite because she was cruel; Rodmilla knew that she could use that to turn her daughter into a future weapon."

"So what happened to Jacqeline?"

"The baroness finally forbid our friendship, threatening to send Jacqeuline away. Her threat terrified the girl into complete submission up until earlier this week. Jacqeuline has always been kind to me, sneaking little treats or moments of tenderness when it was safe. Marguerite became her mother and after she was introduced to court, the game started. Win power, win the prince."

"Well I can see how well that plan worked," Henry growled, insulted that his affection had been treated like a game by the already ridiculous duo.

"Nothing ever happened to me. It was always chores, being scolded or tricked, threats, and countless nights crying for papa. Some nights… I wished for death." Henry's arm encircled her as she continued, venting more than telling. "She did everything she could to break our family. To break the strong will papa had given me so early in life. I suppose she thought sending Maurice away would destroy the rest of our servants and eventually me." Her eyes lifted and a rare bright smile crossed her lips. "And then, one regular morning, a thief stole my father's horse."

They shared a smile before Henry sighed, "You were so beautiful. Even then."

"I was a servant you wouldn't had noticed had I not been armed."

"Not true," he teased, keeping the cheery moment alive for just a few seconds longer.

"The money you gave me was the payment Nicole used to free her servant."

"Twenty gold francs," he mused, remembering that day with a new scope.

"Twenty gold francs," she repeated in a similar tone. "He was freed, taken home, and that was the start of you and I. The first time I had been given hope since papa."

"When did the baroness discover us?"

"She didn't like that I kept our apple incident a secret. I was yelled at for that alone." She thought, trying to dig up memories she had tried to bury the last two days. "Just before the mask your mother, the baroness, and Marguerite had lunch."

"Yes, I was supposed to go to that. But I was waiting for you at the Amboise ruins." Several connections were made in seconds. "Almost wish I would have now. Could have saved us both some heartache."

"They would have forced an engagement that afternoon had you been there."

"You're probably right. Do continue."

Her tone became somber once more.

"The baroness had invited me to go to the ball with them, just after you and I had met. I knew it was too good to be true. We met the gypsies, I overslept the next morning, caused a scene, and was uninvited to the ball." Danielle paused, remembering the horrors of that morning. "They torched my father's copy of Utopia then stole my mother's shoes. I was locked up in our cellar the night of the ball and would have been trapped there had it not been for my friend Gustave and Leonardo."

"You were locked up that night?" he gasped, moving to stare into her face. Confirmation filling those large sad eyes and straight lips. "That's where you were coming from?"

"I got there as soon as I could."

"Only to be denied and shamed," his voice trailed off. Henry had never known such regret and sorrow. "It had cost you everything to even be there… And then I…"

"You didn't know," Danielle reminded him, her hand rising to caress his cheek.

Henry covered her hand with his own. Each touch was filled with silent apologies. It became too much. His eyes were first to close.

"I've tried to be angry with you about it. But in the end, I always come back to the same truth. There was so much you didn't know. There was no way you could have known." When his eyes met hers once more, she gave a small grin. "It is all over now. Everything is in the past. You have done no wrong."

"If only I had known." He was nearly in tears as the words came out almost too soft.

"You know now."

"And what after the ball?" Danielle couldn't hide her next look of dread, another memory she didn't want to replay. "Danielle?"

"I did my morning chores, avoided the house as much as possible, and then she found me and we… I just knew she had won. After all of that, I wanted the lot of them to move into the castle to leave the rest of us be. Next thing I knew, all of my father's lost belongings were in the yard. Everything was there. She had sold it all to Le Pieu." His name was hissed. "He returned everything to her, to keep appearances for you, in exchange for me."

"What was his interest in you?"

"He always wanted me."

"Always?" She was still young. Only eighteen. How long could always be?

"Since I had come of age. I don't know what he saw in me at twelve but he has always been lustful towards me."

Henry thought this over, taking all details into consideration.

"I know what he saw then. I know what he sees now. But Le Pieu has a reputation for being strange. Grotesque if you ask me. The man is selfish in everything he does and holds himself higher than anyone else would think to. He has bought and schemed his way up the social ladder. Everyone knows it yet keeps silent in fear of him turning his attentions on them."

"Until now?" Danielle interrupted, hopeful and brave.

"Until now," Henry confirmed, taking her into his arms once more. That man wouldn't hurt her again.

"There is more," she added after a few silent moments had passed.

"Later, dear one. There will be time for more. For now, rest your head and try to relax."

Snuggling closer into his side, Danielle obeyed. She was thankful for the chance to rest her mind. There hadn't been a moment's peace since the night with the gypsies. Between the light thudding of his heart, the rocking of the carriage, and the sound of a galloping team, Danielle was asleep in no time. For the first time since childhood, she was safe. She was loved. And there was light in her life once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So, life got in the way of writing (hate when that happens). So here is an extra long chapt to make it up to you! This is just my take, so keep in mind that this is my interpretation of Danielle. I love the character and want to do her justice. She'd probably be in shock after the week she's had. Tune in next week for her first night in the castle. Oh the things that could happen ;) Christmas break is coming and that means catching up on FanFics!<strong>


	5. Uncertain

**Two chapters in two days, lucky you! Was inspired last night to continue but didn't edit and complete until tonight. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to my readers and reviewers. so pleased that you like it so far! The next chapter will be original, the one after that will be a bit familiar, and then the rest is still up in the air. Wondering how innocent I should keep the story (opportunity for things to get steamy), how far to go with it plot-wise, and how detailed to get about upcoming events. Let me know what you think! Love hearing from you! All input is welcome! Cheers**

* * *

><p>When she woke, it was on a bed in the most beautiful room she had ever been in. Danielle clutched the duvet in total wonderment. Never before had she felt such material against her skin. Was it silk? It felt like a cloud. Her sleepy grin was soon a full smile as she looked around to find dozens of roses around the cream colored room. She felt as if she were in a dream, perhaps a different world altogether. And then her thoughts went to him.<p>

_Henry_.

The young woman climbed out of bed. Her dirty blue dress made her feel even more out of place yet she was thankful that no one had tried to undress her in her sleep. With growing anxiety she made her way to the door, needing to see him before she was discovered wondering about the castle. To the left was darkness. To the right was candlelight. She prayed his room was close.

"Madame?"

Danielle gasped with surprise. Her eyes were almost adjusted when she saw a figure coming towards her. The voice had been soft, low, and feminine. With the one second of time she was given, Danielle decided to act with grace. If she seemed on edge, this stranger would surely mistake her for an intruder. _I'm the prince's fiancé _wouldn't be an acceptable answer.

"Who are you?" she asked in a kind, cautious manner.

The woman finally stepped into the light glowing from the bedroom a few steps behind. She was an old gentle looking woman who seemed genuinely pleased to meet her. Danielle's heart felt as if it was going to beat from her chest that moment.

"Do not fear me, child. I mean no harm to you. Let us go back into your room."

A small hand stroked Danielle's back in a motherly soothing manner. Still unsure, Danielle allowed herself to be escorted back to the room she had woken in. Once in the light of her room, large candles in each corner, she got her first decent look at the woman. Kind, yes. Older than she sounded. And dressed better than a servant but certainly not a courtier.

"What is your name?" Danielle smiled, unable to feel anything but ease around the elder with bright caring eyes.

"I am Anne. Only a handful of us know you are here and the prince asked that you be taken care of until he returns from a meeting with the king and queen. He said you would enjoy a good soaking and a change of clothes."

"More than I can say," the girl replied with an almost giggle. Leave it to Henry, taking care of her even when he was not present. She grew serious for only a moment when adding, "Please do not let anyone else know I am here. It _must_ be kept a secret. The smallest rumor could prove fatal."

"You have never been safer, madam." Her own half chuckle convinced Danielle that all was well. "Let me fetch my girls and we will prepare your bath down the hall. For now…" A light green robe was pulled from the top drawer of the dresser beside the silver vanity. "Undress, put this on, and wait for me to return."

Danielle gave a nod, a small grin still playing on her lips. The woman left her just long enough for Danielle to strip and put the robe on. She picked the offending dress up from the floor and stared at it. It had been her primary clothing since she could remember. The baroness had given it to her as a sixteenth birthday present- mostly because she had outgrown her other dress weeks ago. Rarely had she put anything else on. A quick glow flashed across her face when she remembered putting the fine dress on to rescue dear Maurice- the morning she met _him_.

"Let me take that for you, miss," Anne offered in her motherly way.

"Could you wash it for me? After the castle knows I am here?"

"But, my lady," a pause of disbelief. "You will never have to wear this again."

"I want to keep it. As a reminder," Danielle confessed, nervous of the request but confident that she wanted to keep the robe for now.

"Very well. Jenny!" A much younger woman rushed in, eyeing her as if she was some magical creature. "Take this to be washed but say it is your own. Tell no one of what you have seen up here." Jenny curtsied and left with the blue dress Danielle hoped she would see again; surely clothes were lost every day in this grand palace. "Now," Ann's attention returned to the new guest. "Follow me, dearest. The halls are clear for now."

The wrinkled hand was held out for Danielle to take. It was that moment Danielle decided to completely trust the woman. Henry had sent the perfect friend to her, someone who reminded her of both Paulette and Louise all at once. They traveled down the dark side of the hallway to a door, light shining through the crack between the wood and the floor tile. Ann opened the small door.

Shivers ran throughout Danielle's body. The room was filled with steam and towels that looked softer than anything she had seen in her life. Fine bowls took the place of metal pales Danielle had used while bathing before. The tub itself was more like a swimming pool, deep and hot with crystal clear water. It was all for her.

"Will you be watching me the entire time?" the girl finally asked, a deep blush on her cheeks and embarrassment filling her features.

"Not if you do not wish us to," Anne replied with a knowing expression. Danielle's sheepish reaction was answer enough. "Get her into the water and then leave the girl to relax a while."

"Thank you," the young beauty said while meeting each pair of eyes in the room, five in all.

"Your robe, ma'am," a new voice spoke.

As her cheeks further reddened, Danielle slowly untied the knot of satin at her waist. The next step of the process took more nerve than she had at the moment.

"Close your eyes, girls," Anne casually ordered, taking as much pressure off the guest as possible.

Once all eyes were closed, Danielle let the fabric slide off her shoulders then down her body. She carefully approached the tub, noticing the towel on the floor (its entire purpose being to keep her feet clean while exiting the bath), how posh. One leg cautiously rose until her toes dangled above the steaming water. Her reflection rippled a few times, confirming the severity of her prior treatment. She didn't allow her skin time to grow used to the water. By submerging herself as soon as possible, she felt that she was washing off the physical and emotional grit collected at Le Pieu's place. She felt the water sting her skin and soak every inch of her long red strands. Danielle contently remained underwater.

_The apples_. Her mind raced with images of the last several days. _The monastery and her first honest moments with Henry_. She had been holding herself together with sheer will but her strength had reached its point; that moment, she promised herself to allow a few moment of insanity. _The gypsies teasing about the kiss in the cave_. After all she had been through, she deserved it. _Rodmilla and Marguerite holding her father's book and mother's shoes_. Going a bit mad might be good for her. _The ball. _She wanted to stay submerged for hours, alone and feeling cleaner by the second. _Le Pieu holding her against a wall._

A hand grabbed her arm just before she heard Anne's tender scolds.

"You won't get any cleaner by drowning yourself! Sit up properly, my girl."

Danielle choked and gasped for air, ignorant of how long she had been holding her breath. She had been fine just a second ago. Maids were fussing over then the room suddenly fell silent. All staring eyes were wide and terror-stricken. At first she thought it was because of the dirt that had already come off her body, making the water considerably darker than before. Then she felt it.

Her back stung as if someone was pouring wine over her back wounds. Oh it felt like being lashed all over again. She winced in pain, closing her eyes as if she would turn invisible.

Anne must have sensed her unease because she ordered the others out immediately. She asked that the door be left cracked to allow fresh air into the warm damp room. A shuffle of skirts later, the room was silent once more. Danielle clearly didn't want to talk about the red lines on her back and Anne didn't dare ask. Instead, the head maid washed her hair with floral scented liquid, used a cloth to rub the girl's shoulders, and took special care in cleaning her back.

Danielle hadn't known relaxation such as this. She was teetering on the edge of sleep once again, even after her carriage nap. The many candles burned around, the wick crackling every now and then. She wondered how the water stayed warm for so long. With her back to the door, there were no disturbances. This state of euphoria was unknown and greatly welcomed. She didn't even hear the door squeak. The constant circular rubbing on her back made her body sway just like in the carriage, a motion she was growing fond of. It only stopped for a breath or two. When the motion returned, it was more tender, cautious even. Anne had been doing such a wonderful job. Danielle wondered if the elder was getting tired. It was late so the old maid would probably be in bed had it been any other night.

"Get some rest, Anne. I can dress and find the bedchambers myself." The words were nearly a whisper since she was still in such a state of tired rapture.

Her wet hair had been draped over her shoulder, allowing Anne total access to clean and massage. A hand pulled her hair around her shoulders to cover her wounds once more. One hand found her right shoulder than another caressed her left; both hands began massaging her shoulders until she felt completely guilty for keeping the old dear up so late.

"You don't need to do this for me. You've done enough, sweet woman," Danielle softly protested, despite enjoying her first massage.

"I _want_ to."

She nearly splashed the dirty water over the tub's edge in attempt to cover herself.

"Henry!" the girl gasped, covering her naked breasts. One look over her shoulders confirmed the familiar voice. "You shouldn't be here."

"I didn't see anything," he assured with that breathy amused tone she adored. "Do you still wish me to leave?" he asked in a more casual, yet soothing, tone.

There was a long pause before she finally answered a quiet "no".

He continued rubbing her tense shoulders in the silence she had enjoyed with Anne. But now the silence was uneasy. What thoughts were troubling him? How could she begin to describe the many sensations and fears racing through her own mind? Never had she dreamt of experiencing this level of luxury, and this was only a bath! How could she be foolish enough to thing she fit into this expensive lifestyle? Last week she had been sleeping by the basement fireplace, beginning Utopia for the thirteenth time.

"How did you get them?"

His voice tore her from her thoughts and brought her back to the present. Had someone told her last week where she would be tonight, she would have thought them mad. Even now, she could feel her mind rebelling, procrastinating. Could she let him in to the extent of details? Was he ready? Was _she_ ready? Her mind was made after another few deep breaths and flashes of recent memories.

"The day Rodmilla invited me to your ball, I found her and the girls crowding around my mother's wedding dress. I thought they intended for me to wear it to the ball. The morning after the gypsies I found them with the dress again, holding it up against Marguerite. Took me the second time seeing them with the dress to realize why they had taken it out in the first place."

"She was going to wear your mother's dress to the ball? How could she?" Henry asked with total disgust.

"It was to be my wedding dress and I wanted nothing more than to wear it for the mask." A hesitant pause. "For you." She felt his lips touch her shoulder, the spot then tenderly traced by his thumb. It was all she could do to remember what they were talking about. This was too intimate to resist. She couldn't dare think of such closeness for now. A forced cough and hard swallow was taken before she continued. "I punched Marguerite in the eye." A nervous giggle, a mixture of the past memory and present nerves. "Chased her all around the house until she held my father's book over the fireplace."

"Utopia," Henry deduced with a painful tone. Her silence confirmed his suspicion.

"Rodmilla saw that I still held my mother's shoes and told me to choose. I gave her the shoes but that little-" Her voice faded. She would never again hold her father's last possession. "She gave me quite the lashing afterwards. I think part of her knew even then."

Henry gave her a private moment before allowing optimism to turn the conversation. "So how did you manage the outfit at the mask?" He imagined the large grin that accompanied the pleased chuckle that escaped his lover.

"Paulette snuck them when madam wasn't looking. Gustave found Leonardo and he saved me from my prison. Paulette gave me the dress and Leonardo added the wings, hair, and mask."

"He painted a masterpiece," Henry sighed, remembering his first glance at his angel that night.

"He was the only reason I made it to the ball in time. Another minute and you would have been engaged."

"No," he spoke the instant the word was uttered from her mouth. "I don't know what I would have done but I wouldn't have given my hand to another."

"Why did you think I was engaged?"

"Rodmilla had told my mother that you were sailing away from France the morning of the mask to be married to a Belgian."

Danielle rolled her eyes with a laugh of disbelief.

"She is entirely evil! She would die of disappointment if she knew I had escaped Le Pieu unharmed."

Henry took her words into consideration. Maybe one day his future bride would tell him everything in order. But for now, he knew what course of action he wanted to take. But would she feel the same? Henry moved around the tub until they were face to face, staring into one another's eyes. The sudden eye contact quickened each heart and made each spirit soar.

"Why are you here? It isn't proper for a man to be so close to his naked fiance," she tried to lighted the mood.

"Anne sent word about your... I wanted to see for myself. Does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it now. It is nearly healed. Only a few more days then they will fade."

She was so brave. They both knew her wounds would never completely fade, battle scars. Reminders of what had been endured her entire childhood and then the week her life changed forever. The scars would be reminders of the past and reminders of the future she fought so hard to win. Henry's fingers traced over her red curtain of hair hiding the wounds from sight.

"If you could… would you take your revenge on your step-mother and sisters?"

Danielle lowered her eyes to consider the given option. Again she noticed the cloudy water, a grotesque visual reminder of what had been survived the last few days. Her eyes rose to his filled with honesty and uncertainty.

"If there is to be punishment, I would like to decide their fate." A thoughtful moment of silence. "And Jacqueline is not to be harmed. She had always been kind and should be saved from whatever punishment the others receive."

"It is done. Your decision."

"But I am still a peasant. It is not proper for a peasant to have so much power. Friend of the prince or not."

"I would hope that we are a bit more than friends by now," he teased, coming in for a quick kiss that made her body buzz.

"Not until I speak to your parents. I want their support and blessing before I am officially yours."

"You do not already consider yourself engaged?" he questioned, unsure of her true thoughts.

"It is difficult, but I am still determined to keep a level head about us. I have been given little hope in the past and do not wish to cause myself harm now, when the risk is greater than ever before."

"I understand," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. Their eyes met in a moment so pure. "But my father gave his word that I could wed whoever I desired. And I only desire you. Have faith in this, my love: you are the one I choose and my father has promised to honor my decision. All there is left to do is meet them and marry me."

"A private ceremony?"

"Private? But I want the entire world to know that-"

"As do I," Danielle forced a smile. The very thought of being his wife filled her with such unspeakable joy. "But if I am to decide the baroness' fate… I want her to feel just a fraction of the pain she has cause me. I do not want her life but rather her respect. She will not easily accept defeat in this game she has become so good at playing."

"Do you have something in mind?"

Their eyes met once more, neither person smiling or showing any traces of glee. This was to be a sad but necessary revenge. This was her one and only chance to show her step-mother how wrong she had always been about the little orphan girl she cared for all those years. This was her only chance to prove to the woman that good always conquers evil. And she even allowed herself a bit of hope that she could deliver the punishment as Henry's wife, the royal princess of France.


	6. Sorry

So I havent had internet in like 2 weeks. This is why there had not been the demanded (in the best of ways) chapter. Will have one up by the end of the week! Thanks for sticking around. You will not be sorry for the wait =)


	7. Hopeful

He had already been holding her for a pleasant eternity when he noticed her continued silence. After wrestling with himself a moment or two about saying something, his curiosity got the best of him. There were few reasons that Danielle would hold her tongue. He knew her that well.

"Scared?"

"I am terrified," she admitted while lying in his arms.

They had been resting atop the duvet of her bed, wearing the sleep gown Anna brought to her while Henry had dressed in his own night clothes.

"What have you to fear?" he asked in that same quiet, caring tone from the carriage.

For the first time since they had laid down together and curled around one another, Danielle rose from her place in his arms.

"I am the deceitful peasant who ruined your engagement mask. Or have you forgotten?"

He had missed that stern wise tone when he thought he would never see her again. Henry sat up beside her and then took her hand in his, rubbing her palm in tiny circles with his thumb.

"You are the wife of my choice and the woman of my dreams. I have already spoken with my parents of you."

"Telling them what? You have only just today learned the information needed to justify your decision."

"The information I've learned today has only proved that I have made the right decision. Your wise intellect and bravery are what attracted me to you. Your insight and passion for life made me fall in love with you. And everything else has only been confirmation to the character I already knew and sensed you genuinely possessed."

His hand tenderly moved to her cheek, performing the same small circles in the new venue. Danielle closed her eyes, both in thought and enjoyment of his touch. There was so much more behind the simple layer he had surely presented to his parents. She didn't want Henry lying to them, explaining their situation far simpler than the truth, and give her a_ second_ poor start with the royal parents.

"But so much has happened since that."

"You continue looking to the past as I fight to build you a future, madam," he announced in a near whisper with a forced chuckle. Must she always be so difficult?

"You continue acting as if this is a perfectly normal and uncomplicated matter."

"Matter?"

"Our engagement." Danielle sighed as Henry plopped back onto the mattress. "Do you honestly think the people of France will be joyous of a peasant, a servant at that, becoming their queen? Just because the prince fell in love?"

"Why shouldn't they? Do you think they would have rather Spain shared the throne?"

"I'm sure they would rather someone with a proper education and a knowledge of royal afairs take the thrown."

"You amaze me," Henry smiled.

"It's not humble modesty. I assure you."

After a small shake of the head, he returned to his sitting position then stared intently into her eyes.

"I told you before, that day at the monastery. You have given me lessons more valuable and practical than any tutor has offered. If _you_ have been teaching _me_, how can you still consider my education greater?"

"You didn't take your first education serious," she blushed with a hint of sarcasm playing in her voice.

"Had you been the one to receive a royal education, the people would have made your their ruling heir long ago," Henry laughed, knowing the truth of his teasing words. "You would have been the first female primary ruler of France."

"You're changing the topic, my lord," Danielle giggled with pride, loving the ridiculous pedestal he put her on.

"I'm trying to change your mind, my love."

He was forever turning the tables on her.

"And you think the people will warm up to me?"

"It will take some time. Some will be deeply disturbed and jealous of it all. Some will say how it isn't proper. But after you have proven yourself with important matters, after you have become a voice for the people and they recognize you as such, you will be their savior."

"I do not wish to be anyone's _savior_." Danielle stood from the bed and took a place standing at the window, looking out into the darkness that was known as "court" during the day.

The very thought was disgusting to her. She did not feel that she was anyone to look up to. If the people wanted someone to love, they didn't have to look further than the royalty already working in their favor. France had its problems, same as any other country, but she was not the one to change all of that.

"Your ideas and philosophies will be most valuable assets to the throne. You know what it is like to be them, to live their lives."

"I know what it is like to be no one in the grand scheme of France's politics. Most of the population know more about how France is ruled and the royal procedures than I. House work, farming, reading, and wit are my forte. Beyond those things, I am almost useless to you."

Henry got up from her bed and stood behind her, gently taking her small shoulders in his hands. What to say to make her see herself the way he saw her. There was undeniable potential. She had to know she was special to have accomplished the many battles of her prior life as a servant in her own home.

"You can be the key in correcting the faults in our government and systems. Make us more for the people. Do as you wanted to do with your father's home- turn things around."

"I never said I wanted to turn things around at my father's home."

"No, but I know you well enough to know that you wanted to. There had to be some point, in all of this, that you wanted me to merry your step-sister so they would move here, giving you the opportunity to take back your home."

He was completely right, though she wouldn't tell him yet. Perhaps he knew the true her better than she thought. Perhaps the difference between Nicole and Danielle were not so great. Same girl, different station.

"Knowing the mindset of the common people as well as I do, I know that they will not be pleased."

"Then become princess and we will assure them that we are teaching you. Until they are satisfied, you can help us without anyone knowing about it. Your ideas will be presented as our ideas. Then you can begin taking credit for decisions, little by little, until the people trust and adore you. Because they _will_ adore you."

Danielle turned in his arms to search his face.

"That all seems so far away."

Henry took her into his arms and grinned, "It's not, dear one. Not as far as you think."

"So what do you propose?"

"I say you meet my parents in the morning (they are anxious to speak with you), confirm what I have already told them of you, tell them of your personal matter, and have faith that all will be well in time."

Danielle looked up at him, her brave face dim yet hopeful. She would try. For him. For the life she longed for yet feared. Good things came with a price. Why should marrying her true love and becoming princess be any different?

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as I wanted but contained the important topic to be discussed before she met the King and Queen. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas holiday! Mine was extended a day, so that was nice. More reading and writing time! Thanks for the lovely comments and encouragement! Your interest in the story mean so much to me. Have a splendid day (and let me know what you think)! =)<strong>


End file.
